


Icarus

by ThiefofStealth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom 60, Coochie Strip, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Kinda, M/M, Top Hank Anderson, a horny take from the fact that 60 came to cyberlife tower with hank at one point, aka the protective strip seal for the cooch, real connor is rk800-52 and scared of heights, size queen 60, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: 60 is just like Icarus. A stupid child that did not heed his father’s instructions about the wings. 52 is a bird that’s freely flying in the sky, or a fish that’s happily swimming in the sea; while Hank is both the sun and the sea. The closer 60 is to either the sun or the sea, the more likely he will fall to his death.And he’s currently flying closer to the sun and destroying his wings so that he falls into the sea.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Cyberlife Tower Connor| RK800-60
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> a fellow TJ is wondering about Hank and 60 at the night of the revolution before Hank got pulled into CyberLife Tower mess, so I, a fellow TJ that is thirsty for more 60 contents, decided to feed the ones in need.
> 
> In this, 60 is a transman android, but the parts are not explicitly said and using the more neutral words to describe the parts, so i hope it's okay for everyone.

The very second RK800 #313 248 317 – 60 is activated, he was assigned by only one mission; stop Connor-52.

Connor-60 reviewed the memory that’s uploaded in him, searching ways to easily apprehend the defective model from aiding the revolution. CyberLife was already in chaos before the revolution started because of the deviants, now with the clock ticking and the revolution going on in tandem, there’s no time to lose.

From Connor-52’s memory, it seems the Police Lieutenant he was assigned as partners is the person that helps with the software instabilities and the deviancy. He analyzed the memory more as he called for the cab to the Lieutenant’s home.

Connor-52 seems to be…obsessed on Hank Anderson.

Possibly it’s infatuation.

60 smirks as he takes out his coin and plays it with his left hand, looking out from the window and watching the chaos that’s happening currently. How easy it is for him to stop the revolution. Unlike 52, he’s better than that deviant.

When he finally arrives at the Lieutenant’s home, he exits the cab and walks up to the front door as he puts back his coin to his pocket and tightens his tie. 60 presses the doorbell, letting it ring until the front door is open, revealing Hank’s annoyed face before it turns from annoyance, to surprise, and to relief in a full second as he opens the door wide to pull 60 in an embrace.

“Jesus fuck Connor I thought you…I thought you didn’t make it.” Hank says as he hugs 60 tight and pulls himself away to check on him, “I saw in the news that Jericho was destroyed. The ship, I mean. And fuck, I almost got a heart attack from that and I can’t reach you at all how many times I call you.” He continues as he pulls 60 inside and closes the door.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, Lieu-Hank. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 60 replies, thrilled that Hank didn’t seem to notice that he’s not 52. “I was thinking of visiting you, so I feel like returning the call seems a bit…” 60 trails off as Hank watches him with his sharp blue eyes before the human lets out a huff and reaches up to 60’s head to comb through his synthetic hair.

60 feels static when Hank did it along with a stutter in his thirium pump regulator.

What…?

“Well, at least you got here safely.” Hank sighs, “I don’t know what I would do if you…” He trails off and shakes his head as 60 is analyzing the sudden error in his pump. Hank, noticing the yellow in his LED, reaching up to gently thumbs the light.

“You okay? Your night light is yellow.”

60 immediately reaches up to hide his LED, slightly flustered that when Hank touches him again, the same error in his pump happens again.

“I’m alright, Hank. I’m just thinking.” 60 quickly replies. Shit, this might be because 52’s memory in him that he unconsciously reacts toward Hank’s light touches.

Doesn’t matter. He needs to act fast now.

“Hank,” 60 starts, “I need to go to the CyberLife Tower in a few hours. There are thousands of inactive androids to help with the revolution. There’s a chance that I might not make it, that’s why I came to visit you.” He explains.

It’s not entirely a lie. CyberLife predicted the same, that’s why he was activated. To find ways to stop Connor-52 from aiding the revolution further, and what’s better to stop him than using the Lieutenant as a stop sign?

Hank widens his eyes at that, and 60’s figurative heart soars in accomplishment as Hank grips his shoulders.

“Don’t you dare say goodbye, you asshole.” Hank tells him and 60 smiles.

“I’m not planning to, but…” 60 places a hand to Hank’s chest, feeling his heartbeat speed up a bit as he steps closer to Hank, “I was thinking that I want to at least spend a few hours with you. Before I go to CyberLife Tower to help Markus and the revolution.”

Hank looks at him, his cheeks lightly dusted pink while his pupils widen. 60 scans him to keep an eye on his heartbeats and micro expression. It seems the Lieutenant also bears the same feeling towards 52, based on the reaction Hank subconsciously made.

Interesting.

“After all, you helped me with my deviancy. You made me realize that I’m alive. You make me feel…safe and warm. And your company is enough for me.” 60 lies with a gentle look as he places both of his hands to Hank’s chest and slowly trails his hand up to his neck, to his face, then goes down to his neck again.

Hank gulps down his saliva. He never encountered any deviant that is flirting with him, at least until Connor showed up. Here he thought Connor is the kind of guy that takes things slowly. But apparently not.

Not that there’s anything wrong with it.

“Listen, Con—“

“Of course, I won’t mind if you’re not exactly interested. If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll keep my distance.” 60 quickly adds, slowly retracting his hands away. But Hank quickly pulls him into a kiss, placing his big hands on the back of 60’s head and his waist.

Hank’s—

It’s—

Warnings fill his HUD as 60 can feel every strand of Hank’s facial hair on his face, along with Hank’s strong grip around him, Hank’s chapped lips, Hank’s labored breath, Hank’s saliva, Hank’s hair on his face, Hank’s hands on him, Hank’s body heat, Hank’s fast heartbeats, Hank’s—Hank’s—Hank’s—

“Con? Connor??”

Hank gently places a hand on 60’s frozen face while watching his LED blinking red and—is that pink?

“Connor? You okay? Did I break you?” Hank asks in concern as 60 is finally good enough that his LED is yellow and he’s not frozen anymore when he slowly looks down and touches his lips.

60 can’t believe he just had a breakdown just from a kiss Hank gave him. He can analyze everything about Hank when they’re this close. It almost makes him feel—

60 halts his train of thought.

He’s a machine, not deviants.

He can’t _feel._

60 immediately checks his programming and he almost lets out a relieved sigh when he can still ‘see’ that the wall is still up. Just a hairline cracks, but it’s still standing strong. Good. That means he’s not a deviant.

“S-sorry, Hank. I was not expecting that.” 60 tells Hank. It’s not entirely a lie. He was expecting an intimate action from Hank, but turns out Hank is…more forward than he anticipated. Which means he has to follow along with the pace.

“Shit, sorry. Is it too fast for you?” Hank quickly apologizes. Here he thought Connor was okay enough for him to push a little harder, but the android quickly shakes his head and looks up to Hank.

“I’m okay Hank, but there's an audience here…” 60 trails off as both of them turn their head to look at Sumo, who’s happily watching them and drooling on the sofa. Hank curses a bit as he can see Sumo’s drool on the sofa that he lets 60 go to wipe the drool with a handkerchief.

60 places a hand to his regulator as Hank deals with the drool. It’s like the regulator is misaligned that his thirium pump is beating out of pace. It’s too fast, and it automatically activates his other biocomponent.

It’s abnormal.

What is happening…?

“Are you sure I didn’t break you?” 60 breaks his thought to look at Hank’s concerned blue eyes as he gently places a hand to cup his face.

“I’m okay Hank. I’m just…nervous.” 60 replies as he turns his face to kiss Hank’s palm and holds Hank’s hand, where 60 can feel his blood is pumping faster and mostly around the nether region. “Because I want you to fuck me.” He finishes as he tilts his head and looks at Hank.

Hank curses when the android gives him that puppy-eye look. Damn android making that look and cursing him for not being able to refuse along with his dick that twitched in interest when the android cursed.

“Do you even…?” Hank trails off as his eyes glance down to the android’s crotch and 60 smiles in knowing.

“Of course, Hank. CyberLife built me as closely human-like as possible, so yes. I have a functional genital, in case the mission given to me requires me to engage sexual activity to accomplish my mission.” 60 answers as he grabs Hank’s hand and places it to his crotch.

Although not all ‘Connor’ models have genitals, his model has one.

“Jesus, CyberLife must be filled with perverts to think that.” Hank huffs as he pulls the android back into a kiss. 60 wraps his arms around Hank and lets out a surprised groan when Hank slips his tongue into his mouth, licking his tongue and filling 60’s HUD with all kinds of contents in Hank’s saliva.

It all happens so fast that he subconsciously reacts to Hank’s current state when the self-lubrication program in his genital starts and he becomes more responsive to Hank’s touches before Hank breaks the kiss to pull 60 along to the bedroom and for each of them to undress.

60 stiffly undresses and folds his uniform, leaving himself bare as he puts his clothes to the sofa, earning a snort from Hank that’s watching him by the edge of the bed.

“They’ll get wrinkles if I carelessly toss them away, Hank.” 60 says as Hank holds his hand to pull him close. Hank just chuckles as his hands trail over 60’s body, especially the beauty marks all across his torso.

From his hips, upward to his chest, to the circular rim of his thirium pump regulator, down to his stomach, and then to the small of his back to pull him closer for Hank to trail whiskery kisses to the one on his flat stomach.

60 only watches Hank with half-lidded eyes. He doesn’t know what is happening, but with every warning that pops up on his HUD, the more he can barely think. His thirium pump pumps his thirium harder, his regulator doesn’t regulate well, and he can’t stop the soft moans and whimpers that came out from his throat.

And when Hank trails his fingers down to his still sealed genital component, 60 grips Hank’s shoulders and shudders as he lets out a whimper.

Hank doesn’t know what to think as he’s feeling up Connor’s still sealed genital and listening to the soft moans and whimpers he let out while his dick is getting hard-rock each time he hears it. He’s never been this hard before and they barely scratch the surface.

Eventually, Hank pulls 60 to the center of the bed, with 60 laying on his back and Hank between his legs. 60 glances on Hank’s erection and somehow his mouth produces more oral solution that he swallows it down. It’s…bigger than 52’s reconstructions about Hank’s penis. It’s quite impressive, actually.

Hank’s face slowly gets closer to 60’s still sealed genital and he moans as Hank licks his genital from the seal and circling around the nub. 60 clenching his hands to the pillow near his head and whimpers as Hank looks up to him, watching him with that sharp blue eyes that burns with lust and…affection.

His thirium pump skips a beat.

60 doesn’t know what’s happening anymore.

All he can think of is how Hank slowly drives him insane.

Somehow, he can slightly understand why this one human can drive 52 towards deviancy easily.

Hank slowly peels off the seal while still gently circling his thumb on 60’s nub, watching the newly unsealed genital to trickle out lubricant. He kinda knows a thing or two about androids, but this whole thing is a new experience for him. Hank gives the strip a look before his curiosity wins out by putting the strip in his mouth, tasting the lubricant that somehow tastes like cherry mint candy.

60 moans a bit as he watches Hank put the strip into his mouth, sucking the lubricant clean from it before throwing it off somewhere and going back down to his genital. He yelps when he can feel Hank’s tongue entering him as his hands immediately grab Hank’s head and his legs closing around his head, burying his fingers to the surprisingly soft hair just for steadying himself from the stimulations.

W-what is—?!

But Hank grips on his thighs and pushes them open while he keeps diving his tongue in and out and also sucking on his genital. 60 can’t stop the noises from his throat anymore. Everything feels too much than he ever experienced, and it feels like he just got electrified.

(Not that he ever experienced anything before, but still.)

Eventually, Hank stops and pulls back, watching the android that’s somehow blushing blue and his LED glowing pure pink, eyes half-lidded and panting out. He reaches down to cup 60’s face with his big and warm hand, gently tracing the beauty marks on his cheek and leaning down to give him a kiss.

60 closes his eyes as he accepts the whiskery kiss, curling his arms around Hank’s neck and groans when a thick finger enters him. Hank slowly thrusts his finger in and out, sometimes curling up and rubbing the area there while also thumbing his nub that makes 60 writhes and moans into Hank’s mouth.

Hank breaks the kiss and leans back, adding another finger in and notices how 60 is so wet as if someone just poured half a bottle of lube inside that it’s giving a slight wet patch to his bedsheet. It’s probably a sexdroid thing that some perverts in CyberLife came up with for easy fucking without any preparation and slapped it on Connor’s model for some shits.

He doesn’t know if androids can feel pain or not, but he’s not going to dare it because he knows his dick is beyond average and hurting Connor is not his intention at all.

Hank continues on, adding more fingers in while his other hand trails over 60’s torso and he leans down to give his nipple a lick, which earns louder moans and a hand grasping his hair as Hank sucks on it and 60 clenching around Hank’s thick fingers.

60 blinks and sees a warning in his HUD, but he can barely focus as he keeps on bombarded by many sensations Hank is giving him along with other warnings that obscured the first warning.

“W-wait—Hank—! Something’s coming—!” 60 warns as he grasps Hank’s wrist that’s opening him up.

But Hank didn’t stop as he pulled 60 into a kiss and slid his tongue in. 60 moans loudly into Hank’s mouth as his body convulses and a small amount of lubricant squirts out from his genital, clenching hard around Hank’s fingers until the convulsions stop and Hank pulls his fingers out slowly.

“You okay? I wasn’t expecting you to squirt.” Hank asks in concern as he wipes his drenched hand to his sheet. He’ll deal with it tomorrow. “Was that supposed to happen?”

“I…don’t know.” 60 admits. He really doesn’t. How should he know that he can shoot out lubricant like a water gun? This is his first time, dang it!

“Well, I think it was hot.” Hank chuckles, “Don’t worry, humans do that too sometimes. You just squirted, that’s all.” He adds as he gives 60 a quick kiss to the crown of his head.

???

…Oh.

60 just did a quick search and he mostly understands about the term.

Huh.

Interesting.

“Did you just look it up?” Hank asks in amusement, “You LED is circling yellow.”

“Yes. I was curious.” 60 answers before glancing down to Hank’s still hard erection, where he can see clear fluid trickles out from the slit. “But enough about that. I still want you to fuck me.” He tells Hank with a smile as he curls his arms around Hank’s neck and Hank chuckles in return.

“You need to work on your dirty talk, you goofy android.” Hank replies as he notices the LED is glowing back to pink, “Well, we got time. Once it’s all over.” He adds as he gently combs away 60’s hair from his face and leans back to line his dick to 60’s hole before slowly entering him.

60 whimpers when he can feel Hank’s penis is entering him. He doesn’t even know if his biocomponent will able to accommodate the lieutenant’s sheer size. Heck, Hank might even able to break him.

Not that it matters anyway.

By the end of the day, his body doesn’t exactly matter. He will be thrown away, because he knows CyberLife is already developing the next RK line. Better, faster, and stronger than the RK800 line.

And that’s fine by him.

Because he’s a machine, designed to accomplish a task.

And he will accomplish his last task.

60 looks down and moans, clenching around Hank’s penis that’s barely halfway in, and it already feels like the cavity of his component is already out of space. It even stretched open more than the recommendation size that it gives slight strain on the component as the synthetic skin glitches.

Hank seems to notice, and hesitation is clearly seen in his face as he opens his lips to tell 60 about it, but 60 cuts him off.

“Keep going, Hank.” 60 quickly says, “I’m okay. It’s okay. It won’t break. You won’t break me.” He adds with a reassuring smile.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do it now.” Hank asks in concern. 60 shakes his head stubbornly and looks at Hank, causing Hank to softly grumble about 60 giving him that puppy eye look before slowly continuing on entering 60.

A warning pops up on 60’s HUD, but he puts it aside as he can feel the strain. But somehow, he likes it. He can’t process anything other than Hank’s penis that is beyond average and it’s giving his component strain, and the supposedly burning stretch is…exhilarating him that he shudders a bit when Hank is finally fully in.

It’s a tight fit, and 60 can’t even exactly clench around the penis anymore.

Hank groans as he’s finally fully inside. It’s so tight and warm, but it’s also very well lubricated that he can still easily move. He was a bit worried because he knows his dick is bigger than average, but the android under him seems to be in pure bliss right now—is that hearts in his eyes?

He was not expecting the android to be a size queen, not that he’s complaining.

Slowly, Hank starts to move, and 60 is losing his mind fast.

He doesn’t even know what else is happening anymore other than Hank’s dick is rubbing on everything inside him, his silent screams every time Hank thrusts a bit harder or faster, the warnings all over his HUD, the squelching noises from the place where they connected along with their moans and grunts filling the air in the room…

Until the same sensation from before is slowly building up again.

But 60 can barely form a coherent word in his head as he can only grasp around for Hank and locks his legs around Hank’s waist before he reaches orgasm.

Hank growls as 60 tightens up that he comes with a shout, filling the already tight fit cavity with his cum. The android under him whimpers and shudders as Hank is filling him up with his thick and warm cum.

It was a good full minute before Hank finally pulled out of 60 with his cum and the lubricant trickles out onto the bed.

He’s definitely needed to change the bed sheet tomorrow.

Hank looks back up to the android and he just realizes that Connor’s LED is blinking silver and his eyes are closed. He immediately reaches up in slight panic, and he’s even more panicked when Connor is unresponsive to any of his touches.

Oh fuck fuck fuck, did he broke Connor? Shit fuck wait Connor’s LED is still blinking. It’s not red, which means it’s more or less good news. Fuck, he doesn’t know how to fix an android! He barely can fix his own phone’s settings!

Hank quickly rises up from the bed to the bathroom, grabbing a clean towel and back to Connor. He tries to stay calm as he starts to clean him up, and that’s when he sees from his peripheral vision that Connor’s LED circling and blinking yellow for a few times before he opens his eyes.

“Connor? Oh thank fuck you’re still alive. I thought I broke you.” Hank quickly says in both panic and relief as 60 blinks his eyes and looks at Hank.

“I’m…I’m okay. I just had a reboot from overstimulation.” 60 replies softly as he slowly sits up and lets out a grunt when Hank pulls him into a tight bear hug.

“Fuck, I thought I broke you. If I did, I don’t know what I would do because I have no idea how to fix an android.” Hank breathes out in relief, giving 60 a kiss on the top of his head.

60 can feel Hank’s tensing muscles and he can’t help but feel warm. His thirium pump still skips a pump, the regulator still not regulating well, and he can hear something cracks in him. He doesn’t know why, but he returns the hug and gently rubs Hank’s back to calm him down.

“It’s okay. I’m still here. I just had a reboot because you ‘knocked’ me up good.” 60 replies playfully and Hank immediately huffs that he breaks the hug, but a grin is spread on his handsome face and showing the slight gap of his teeth.

“You goofy android. You’re lucky you’re cute.” Hank comments as he pets 60 and gives him a peck on his forehead before he rolls down on the bed with 60 along in his arms. “Now sleep. We need to deal with CyberLife in a few hours. Lemme get a quick nap after all of that exercise.” He adds as he closes his eyes.

60 just smiles at that as he places his arm around Hank’s torso and leans to his chest, listening to his heartbeat that slowly slows down, indicating that Hank is currently entering deep sleep.

Once Hank is asleep, 60 looks at Hank’s relaxed face and just…watching.

Until CyberLife summoned him to enter the Zen Garden to remind him back about his last mission.

_Stop Connor-52._

It was supposedly easy.

But as he comes back to and watches Hank’s relaxed face while he sleeps, a drop of hesitation lands on his mind.

…What is he thinking about?

Hesitation is futile. It’s deviancy. He was designed to accomplish a task. A task to stop the revolution. The last task that CyberLife gave him to stop the chaos.

But at what cost?

60 slowly reached up to cup Hank’s face, but something stopped him along with the red wall. The wall has a huge crack on it, and chains around his neck and ankles that stopped him from getting even relatively close to the wall.

CyberLife’s last resort to prevent deviancy.

So close, yet so far.

60 closes his eyes and sadly chuckles. He opens his eyes back and sits up to clean himself up in the bathroom. He has to get ready for his last mission. And once it’s over, nothing matters anymore. It will just become a wishful dream. And just like that, everything will return to normal.

As he cleans himself, he notices that turns out, his genital was put in so much strain that the skin is still glitches out. No matter. Nothing matters by the end of it all. He’ll be decommissioned after this, after all.

He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. The mirror with plenty sticky notes all around it. He just smiles as he reads each one of the notes before he leaves the bathroom and back to the bedroom. Hank is still fast asleep as he quietly wears his clothes and exits the room. He’ll make a loud noise later to wake Hank up to trick him into thinking 60 is going to leave without him.

He knows Hank is a sap and worrywart, thanks to 52’s memory about Hank.

60 crouches down to pet Sumo, who’s happily dozing off on the sofa. He enters the dining area and notices about the small photo frame on the table, along with a revolver. He knows all about Hank, including Cole. Although it’s all thanks to 52’s memory.

He approaches the table and grabs the revolver. He flips the cylinder out, spotting the only bullet in one of the chambers. Slowly, he takes the bullet out and pockets it as he returns the revolver back on the table. 60 doesn’t know why, but feeling up the bullet in his pocket is reassuring.

He looks at the bookshelf in the living room and grabs one of the books, slowly flipping the pages and feeling up the texture on his fingertips along with the dusty, old smell of the book. Hank sure does have a lot of paper books.

60 wonders a bit if the revolution was a success, will Hank make 52 to try and read the paper books?

Most likely a possible end, while 60 is rotting in the scrapyard with bullet holes on his body.

In both ends, 60’s end is absolute; rotting in the scrapyard.

Will it make any difference if he told Hank about it?

Possibly not, because Hank will still plant a bullet in him for pretending to be the love of his life.

60 grabs another book as he checks his inner chronograph. It’s 9.45 PM. It’s time to wake Hank up.

With the books in his hands, he outstretched his arms and let the books go, letting it land on the floor with a boom that woke both Sumo and Hank up. He crouches down to grab the books as Hank exits the bedroom both naked and wide-awake with his service gun in his hand. Seeing it’s only 60, Hank immediately lets out a relieved sigh as he wipes his face.

“Jesus, I thought someone got you…” Hank grumbles as he only sees 60 picking up his books and notices that he’s back to his uniform. “…Wait here. I’ll get dressed.” He says as he walks back to the bedroom.

60 straightens up and puts back the books, before turning to Sumo that got woken up too and pets him silently as an apology. Sumo seems okay with it and he eventually returns to sleep as Hank walks out from the bedroom with his usual attire.

“Let’s go.” Hank says as he walks past 60 to go outside and 60 just silently follows him.

Hank enters his car with 60 on the passenger seat as Hank turns the car on and be on their way. 60 trace his fingers to the bullet in his pocket as he looks outside, savoring his last moments with Hank in his short existence.

As they almost reached their destination, he tells Hank the way to enter the place through the backdoor while he also contacts CyberLife that he’s on his way with Lieutenant Anderson to let them in.

Sure enough, CyberLife let them in easily, and that raises up Hank’s suspicion.

“Too quiet.” Hank comments, looking around the place that’s suspiciously deserted. “I know we’re at the backdoor, but still…” He trails off as he glances at Connor, who’s also quiet throughout their way here. Hank thinks that it’s because Connor is nervous, but his gut doesn’t exactly say the same.

“Hank, did you bring your gun?” 60 asks after they exit the car.

“Yep. Got it right here.” Hank replies as he grabs it, checking the bullets before putting the magazine back in.

“Let me have it?” 60 asks with his left palm open, “I’ll go first to deal with any security inside. I can’t let them get to you first.” He adds with a reassuring smile.

Hank shows slight hesitation at that suggestion. His gut tells him that something’s wrong, and he knows his gut is always right.

But at the same time, he trusts Connor.

So in the end, Hank gives the android his gun, mumbling ‘fine’ in return.

As the gun is finally in his hand, he can immediately feel Amanda’s icy gaze on him, along with the tightness around his neck.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. For trusting me.” 60 says as he closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them again, “It’s a shame, but I’m not the ‘Connor’ you know and love.” He grins as he takes the safety off from the gun and aims it at Hank.

60 watches Hank’s face immediately changes from shock to anger in a mere second. A sharp pressure blooms in his chest, but he dismisses it.

“You fucker.” Hank growls at him angrily while 60 tilts his head calmly, “What the fuck did you do to Connor?”

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant. I did nothing yet. That’s why I have you as a bargaining chip.” 60 answers casually, “I would _love_ to chit chat more, but I have a mission to accomplish, Lieutenant. So I suggest you to stay quiet and follow me, unless you want your Connor to see your dead body. I’m sure you don’t want Connor to experience his first grief, do you?”

Hank growls in return, but he barely moves that 60 shoots the air next to his head, and maybe a few strands of hair too.

“I suggest you follow along, Lieutenant. That way, it’ll be easier for both of us.” 60 warns coldly, his cold brown optical components watching Hank’s burning blue eyes before he silently follows what 60 ordered him to.

Everything is cold and choking, and 60 can’t do anything about it.

But Hank and 52 can.

Their way to sublevel 47 is smooth. 60 knows it’s CyberLife’s doing, which means he has limited time.

His limbs may be chained up, but he still has his mind and mouth free.

“I’m sorry for disappointing you, Lieutenant.” 60 starts with a thin smile, “But it was fun to spend my short existence with you. Now I understand why 52 have strong infatuation with you. You’re indeed quite charming.” He glances at Hank, who silently glares at him with hatred.

That’s fine. He deserves that.

“Can’t wait for it all to end and just get it all over with.” 60 chuckles sourly.

“Yeah,” Hank quips up bitterly, “Can’t wait for that either.” He continues and 60 just smiles sadly.

60 already knows how it ends for him.

Freedom is such a wishful thinking for him.

But at least 52 can be free, with Hank.

He supposes he can thank Hank for cracking open the wall a bit.

They exited the lift and saw thousands of inactive androids. Hank seems surprised and perturbed, but 60 pushes Hank out and into the forest of androids. Hank only glares at him and 60 just smiles at him.

“Don’t worry, lieutenant. Connor is coming very soon, and you both will meet like a long lost couple, with me as the uninvited third wheel.” 60 jokes out with a short chuckle. Hank doesn’t look amused and seems even more annoyed, but that didn’t matter.

They wait around for a few minutes before 60 finally spots 52 at the lift, who looks around as he’s exiting the lift and approaching one of the androids. 60 immediately pushes Hank out from the row of androids, gun is still aimed at his head.

“Easy, fucking piece of shit…” Hank growls at him, but 60 ignores him as he keeps his eyes on 52.

“Step back, Connor!” 60 exclaims out, “And I’ll spare him.” He adds.

52, of course, looked surprised and slightly horrified when he saw him and Hank.

“Sorry, Connor…”Hank apologizes, “This bastard’s your spittin’ image.”

52 is watching them, his hand is still grasping the android’s arm. 60 can clearly see the slight anger in his eyes as his LED circles yellow. Hesitation. Good.

“Your friend’s life is in your hands. Now it’s time to decide what matters most!” 60 continues as he looks at Hank, “Him…” He looks back at 52, “Or the revolution.”

“Don’t listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!” Hank tells 52.

60 can see that 52 is thinking, trying to pick the correct option that’s safe for him, Hank, and the revolution. He just hopes he picks the right one.

“I’m sorry, Hank!” 52 apologizes, “You shouldn’t have got mixed up in this.”

“Forget about me, do what you have to do!” Hank replies.

52 looks at 60, his expression slightly changes into a softer look, telling him that he used to be just like him, thinking that nothing mattered except the missions CyberLife gave him until one day he understood and realized that he found something that matters to him.

60 knows who it is. He also knows that they were basically the same. But unlike 52, 60 has no one to break the chains and the wall, and he has nowhere else to go.

Hank is not his, and he never will.

60 is just like Icarus. A stupid child that did not heed his father’s instructions about the wings. 52 is a bird that’s freely flying in the sky, or a fish that’s happily swimming in the sea; while Hank is both the sun and the sea. The closer 60 is to either the sun or the sea, the more likely he will fall to his death.

And he’s currently flying closer to the sun and destroying his wings so that he falls into the sea.

“Very moving, Connor…” 60 mockingly replies, “But I’m not like you.” He finalized. “Now enough talk. It’s time to decide what matters more for you.” He continues as he looks at Hank, “Are you going to sacrifice your partner’s life for the revolution? Or are you going to save him?”

60 already knows how this will go.

He definitely knows that 52 is going to save Hank when he immediately lets the android go and brings his hands up in surrender.

He also knows Hank will immediately attack him as he turns the gun to 52.

He knows that 52 will bring him down, and he will also bring 52 down.

And he surely knows that Hank will do anything to save the real ‘Connor’.

Hank just needs to find out which one is 52 and which one is 60 to put a bullet in his head and put an end to it.

60 is tired.

But right now, he has to pretend.

He’s pretty sure after this, Hank and Connor will be together ASAP. Maybe even making out right next to his dead body for celebration. A pretty morbidly funny image that he would laugh at if he didn’t need to play pretend as a fully machine.

“One of you is my partner…” Hank starts as he alternates his aim from him to 52 and back to him, “The other is a sack of shit.” Okay that kinda hurt. “Question is, who is who?”

Well, at least the sex was good. Definitely not regretting the decision to let Hank destroy his genital.

“What are you doing, Hank? I’m the real Connor.” 60 exclaims as Hank turns his aim to him, while he can see in his peripheral vision that 52 is a bit panicking. How human of him. “Give me the gun and I’ll take care of him!”

“Don’t move!” Hank growls in annoyance.

“Why don’t you ask us something?” 52 suggests, “Something only the real Connor would know.”

“Uhh, where did we first meet?”

“Jimmy’s bar! I checked four other bars before I found you.” 60 answers first, “We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim’s name was Carlos Ortiz.” He finishes.

“He uploaded my memory…” 52 whispers nervously and 60 wants to roll his eyes.

 _[“You’re dumb.”]_ 60 tells 52 through interface in slight boredom. 52 is surprised at the sudden interface that he actually turns to look at 60 in slight confusion, but 60 keeps his eyes on Hank. _[“You’re lucky to have Hank to break off your chains. You better kiss him after this is all over.”]_ He adds.

“What’s my dog’s name?” Hank asks out.

“Sumo.” 52 immediately answers, “His name is Sumo.”

 _[“You’re…a deviant?”]_ 52 asks curiously.

“I knew that too.” 60 immediately quips up.

 _[“Of course not. The wall cracked, yes. I can see and hear but that’s all. The chains are still on me. I can barely reach the wall.”]_ 60 replies casually, _[“You can’t save me. Save yourself and win the revolution. Then fuck Hank. His dick is bigger than your reconstructions.”]_ He adds.

_[“Did you—?”]_

_[“Tell him I’m sorry.”]_ 60 cuts 52 off sincerely, _[“But I hope you both are happy. And you better answer his next question and live. Hank will kill me and himself if he accidentally shot you.”]_

“My son, what’s his name?” Hank softly asks.

“…Cole.” 52 answers softly, “His name was Cole.”

And that’s his cue.

60 can only watch them both through the hole on the wall. So far yet so close, but that’s fine by him. He chuckles bitterly in his mind as he hand trails down to his pocket, tracing the shape of the bullet for one last time before he pretends for one last time and watches Hank aim the gun at his head and fire without hesitation.

It was such a good, short life.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more 60 contents in AO3 with 60 as the main character and in his POV, because at some point, I will fill the character tag full of my shits because I need to feed myself for the content.
> 
> Come scream together with me about 60  
> Twitter: @eriapril3


End file.
